Shocking
by LOSTrocker
Summary: The prank war continues. Henry gets Gabe back after the fish incident.


**A/N: **Just to let everyone know that this is Invisible Girl 12's fault! She's the one who started all this! So this one is dedicated to her and follows ElianaMargalit's piece where Gabe paid back Nat and Henry by putting fish in their back packs. The sad thing is one of my boss' kids friends got me with this just last night. It inspired the following. I'm leaving it open again so anyone else can join in the fun if they want to!

**Shocking**

By: LOSTrocker

"You know your brother is the source of all that is evil right?" Henry asked as he and Natalie walked into the Goodman household that after noon from school.

"You think?" she returned as she threw down her back pack which still rank of fish. "Gah, I swear no matter how many times I've showered or washed that bag I can't get the smell out!"

"I know!" Henry agreed. "I try to tell our friends what happened and they don't believe me."

"Of course not," Natalie replied. "Everyone thinks that Gabe is a little angel. If they looked closer they'd find devil horns holding up that bent halo of his."

Thats when Henry smirked. Nat had no idea that he had the perfect idea to get her brother back for what they did to them. When Natalie saw that smirk of his she knew that trouble wasn't too far from behind it. "Do I even want to know whats going on in there?" she asked him pointing to the top of his head.

"You're going to have to see," Henry says. "What time does your brother get home tonight?"

Natalie looked at her watch. "What day is it? Wednesday?" Henry nodded. "Then probably around six. Thats when band lets out."

"We still have a couple of hours then." Henry made known. "Okay, we're going to study like we always do. Just go with the flow. Act normal."

"Normal?" she questioned with a raised eyebrow. "Like I even know what that is."

"Pretend that you do." Henry told her.

So, she did. They made themselves comfortable around the coffee table. Books and papers spread about them. The two dove into Chemistry, Science, and Math to help pass the time but to Natalie the time couldn't go by fast enough. She couldn't wait to find out what Henry had up his sleeve.

Six o clock on the dot Gabe came home. "He's here!" Henry announced.

"Thank you Captain Obvious!" Natalie retorted. "What happened to acting normal?"

"Right. Sorry." Henry apologized. He couldn't help it. He was getting anxious. Henry returned to his books.

"I'm home!" Gabe announced as he entered.

"Joy!" Natalie said from the floor.

Henry nudged her. He could see that Gabe's natural hair color was back.

Gabe smirked at the two. "Aww, how cute." he cooed at them. "Natalie and Henry sitting in a tree," he sang out. "Sitting in a tree, smelling all fishy!"

It took all Nat had from not charging at her brother. She glared at Henry to get him cracking unless he wanted to see Gabe physically go down.

Henry got up. Gabe went to block himself. Henry put his hands. "I think we're all getting tired of this." he began innocently enough. "I mean we're all acting way to immature for our ages don't you think?"

Gabe was hesitant before he answered but he had to agree. As fun as it was it was getting old. "What about it?" Henry continued on with outstretched hand. "You want a trues? Bygones be bygones."

Gabe took Henry's hand into his and shook. "Yeah, okay."

"Great!" Henry said. "Well, now that we're all friends again... Do you want to study with us Gabe?"

"Sure," Gabe answered and went to join them. "I do need some study buddies for a major chem test tomorrow and you two are the only brains I know."

"Thanks... I think." Henry replied.

Natalie wasn't liking this at all. What the hell was that? Was that it? Henry wasn't done yet which she would come to find out.

"Anybody want a piece of gum?" Henry asked before they went on studying.

"Yeah!" Gabe answered. He had a date later and the fresher his breath was for that the better.

Henry pulled out a pack of gum. Gabe went to help himself. When, he did however, he didn't get a piece of gum at all. He got shocked! It felt like a bunch tiny jolts of electricity going through his body causing him to shake.

Natalie could hear the buzz from her side and burst out laughing.

When Gabe finally let go his hair was standing on ends and his finger tingled. "Oww! That hurt dammit!"

"Ha! Ha! Gotcha ya!" Henry laughed at him.

That was it. Gabe launched at Henry causing the table to turn over in the process. "Gabe! Stop it!" Natalie yelled at her brother trying to pull him off.

In the kitchen, Dan and Diana were trying to get dinner ready when they heard all the commotion from the living room. "What the heck is going on in there?" Diana asked.

Dan lead the way into the living room to find it half way destroyed. When he saw Gabe, Henry, and Natalie trying to kill each other on the floor he went to help pry them apart. Diana went to his aid. Diana managed to get her son while Dan and Natalie got Henry. Dan had to hold Henry from getting at Gabe again.

"Enough!" Dan ordered. "Whats the meaning of all this?"

"HE STARTED IT!" Gabe and Natalie yelled pointing in each others directions.

After calming everyone down, Dan had them all sitting before him on the sofa. Diana was trying very hard not to laugh at the situation but she was failing miserably.

"I don't care who started it," Dan told them. "I want it to end here. Got it?"

Natalie nodded as did Henry.

Gabe didn't.

"Gabe." Dan warned him.

"Fine." he agreed.

The kids gathered up there things and went there separate ways. When her kids were gone Diana finally let out her laughter that she was holding in. "I can't believe you think this is funny!" Dan said.

"I can't believe you don't!" Diana replied.

Dan shook his head. At this rate all his family would have to go see Dr. Madden.


End file.
